Beauty, In the Eyes of the Beholder
by ferus
Summary: One-shot between SasuNaru. Read onegai!


**Beauty, In the Eye of the Beholder**

**by. charlie mcKnight**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning: **male x male. if that offends you, please don't read this. but if you're a slash-crazed freak like myself... enjoy!

**Summary:** Beautiful. Hair, spun from the very threads of the sun. Eyes, that have captured a passionate blue that even the sky could not imitate. Skin, the palest pink of a blossoming peach. Lips, the color of pink rose petals. An attitude that somehow brightens even the dreariest day, but the loathsome remarks barked at him, eating away at his heart. Erecting a solid wall of ice. Crimson reflections. Sharingan... All in the eyes of the beholder.

::-------::

I watch as the sun rises, illuminating the practice fields, as I wait for the rest of my team. They won't be coming for about three more hours... except him.

He arrives half an hour after I do. Always. As is the mutual schedule we have conducted over the past four years. Silently, he comes. Not a sound. Funny. If you've known him for as long as I have, you tend to find it unbelievable. He used to wake the whole of Konohagakure by smashing his alarm clock against the wall and stating at the top of his lungs that he was to be the next Hokage.

That ridiculous orange jumper was no more. His outfit is now made up of black slacks, a blood colored muscle shirt, black flack jacket, black sandals, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Did I mention the studded black dog collar residing around his neck? The black liquid eyeliner only helped to accentuate the altogether blueness of his eyes.

His golden hair was layered jaggedly, the longest tips brushing his shoulders. He'd decided awhile ago to wrap his hitai-leaf around his right leg; his shurikan holster strapped around his left for easy access. No longer did he randomly state that he was hungry, or that he was going to be the best Hokage ever. No. Now it was rare to hear even a whole sentence from him.

He isn't mute. I know he isn't.

His movements catch my attention.

Flowing elegance. That is what he is. Going from one stance to another without the merest flaw. The pale skin of his arms showing the lean muscles that years of serious training have molded upon him.

Perfection.

If I were to imagine what the angel of war would look like, an image of Him would appear.

For a second, his eyes find mine.

Crimson red meet sapphire blue.

Blue orbs that no longer shine with inner light. Instead they have dulled into a haunted glance.

Mayhap it's the fault of the Kyuubi. No. Not the Kyuubi. The village. Their forbiddance of befriending a lonely child; their hatred towards something they don't or will not, understand.

I used to hate him too.

But for different reasons.

I'm not biased like the rest of them. He was just loud and obnoxious...

And the only one who could get a rise out of me.

He was one of the few who could rouse me from my slumber that was revenge.

Emotion. It used to be the other way around. I, the emotionless; Him, the emotional. But that changed. _You_, helped me, my blue-eyed fox. You made me feel that one thing...

Slowly I rise myself from the ground. I see you're done with your warm-up. Leaning against a tree. Eyes distant as they watch the world come to life, but the life, not touching your eyes. You are now nobody. What happened? You're not even a shadow of your old self. Something's happened.

How can I help?

I walk over. You don't even acknowledge that I'm five feet away from you... four... three... two...

Lips.

So pink.

So soft.

How can I help?

Closer. One foot... six inches... five... four... three.. two... blue orbs widen in astonishment...

Heaven.

Your lips are heaven.

I smile into the kiss. Do you know how long I've wanted this? So long. Can you imagine? My eyes are closed in bliss. But as long as they stay shut, I know I can't see the disgust that's probably...

Wet.

I open my eyes to experience the sight of you crying. Tears. Crystalline tears marking their trail down your angelic face. Why?

Your arms come up to hold me around my neck as you respond slowly, gaining confidence, as I kiss those yielding lips.

How can I help?

We break apart for air. You answer my question unknowingly.

"Kimi o... shiawase... ni suru... Sasuke... koi."

I smile. Resting my head on your neck. My lips moving against your skin as I reply:

"Aishiteru... my kitsune... my... Naruto. I'm the happiest person on the planet."

He just wanted to make someone happy.

Finally I revert my eyes back to their original state. Without the crimson film, I can now see you with true colors. And you are beautiful.

"Beautiful..." 

::-------::

owari. kawaii, ne? this little plot thingy wouldn't leave me in peace until I wrote it. yeah. my dad was kinda walking around saying all these proverbs to nothing in particular, and this one kinda stuck in my head. so yeah. and highschool kinda started a while ago, so now i'm officially on the bottom of the social ladder, or better known as a freshman. ;; that's okay. cuz i'm meeting a lot of crazy people like myself who are sophomores and juniors... and seniors.

anyways, i love you all! and if you love me, you can tell me so in a review.

chau loves.

charlie mcKnight


End file.
